Brother Conflict
by NaYu Namikaze Uzumaki
Summary: Perseteruan kelima saudara demi mendapatkan satu gadis yang sama-sama mereka sukai. Hinata. Ialah gadis itu. Siapakah yang akan di pilih Hinata? Author Newbie. RnR? Chap 2 UPDET!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

.

BRUUKKK

DUUAAKK

"Ittaii…" keluh seorang gadis kecil dengan yang tengah terduduk di pinggir jalan setelah menabrak -atau ditabrak- oleh seorang anak laki-laki.

"Go-gomenacai." Ucap anak laki-laki itu dan segera membantu gadis kecil itu berdiri.

TAP

Setelah gadis kecil tersebut berdiri sempurna, dapat dilihatnya anak laki-laki yang telah membantunya berdiri tadi.

Surai pirang yang indah bak sinar matahari di siang yang cerah. Kulit tan yang eksotis nan manis. Iris blue shappire yang memukau dan seakan-akan ia tengah tenggelam dalam samudra dunia. Dan yang terakhir, oh… wajahnya yang cukup err… -sangat- imut?. Gadis kecil itu pun segera menyimpulkan bahwa bocah blonde di depannya ini termasuk anak laki-laki idaman gadis kecil seperti dirinya.

Memangnya bocah sudah mengenal kata idaman ya? Yah… pastinya, secara sekarang anak TK aja banyak yang naksir sesaman teman sebayanya. Hah~, abaikan kata-kata tak penting tadi.

"Hey, hey, daichobou decuka?" (Daijobou desuka)Tanya bocah blonde itu dengan cadelnya, melihat gadis kecil yang telah ditolongnya berdiri tadi hanya terdiam mematung.

"Eh? Hai', daijobou desu. Arigatou gozaimasu." Ucap gadis kecil itu dan langsung membungkuk tanda terima kasih.

"Yotatta ne. Doitachimachite." (Yokatta ne, Doitashimashite) Ucap cadel bocah blonde itu dengan senyuman atau lebih tepatnya cengiran yang sangat cerah nan hangat. Membuat wajah sang gadis kecil memanas sempurna.

"NARUTOOO… NARUTOOOO… KAU DIMANA?" Seru suara baritone dari suatu arah yang nampaknya sedang mencari seseorang yang bernama 'Naruto' itu.

"Umm… talau beditu, atu pelgi dulu ya, jaa..." (Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu ya) Ucap bocah itu membungkuk dan langsung melesat pergi dengan cepat. Gadis kecil itu pun hanya dapat menatap kepergian sang bocah dengan wajah yang masih nampak memerah di malam yang cerah ini.

"Ah! Sial, aku lupa menanyakan namanya lagi." Gumam gadis kecil itu sambil merutuki dirinya sendiri. Sedetik kemudian, senyuman pun mengembang di wajahnya. 'Aku harap kita dapat bertemu lagi, pangeran pirang' Inner gadis kecil itu dan ia pun kembali meneruskan perjalanan yang sempat tertunda tadi setelah seseorang menyeruakan namanya dari arah yang ditujunya.

.

.

BROTHER CONFLICT

.

.

Author : NaYu Namikaze Uzumaki

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto Ji-chan

Rate : T

Genre : Drama, Romance (diragukan), Brothership, Humor (diragukan)*ragukan aja semuanya*

Pairing : (pilihlah yang kalian suka) NaruHina, SasuHina, SaiHina, GaaHina, atau KibaHina

Warning : AU, Super OOC, Gajeness, Complicate (diragukan), Brother n Sister Complex, , , Marga tidak sesuai, Miss Typo's always and bertebaran di mana-mana, dan kesalahan serta kekurangan yang terdapat di fic ini, beserta kegilaan sang AUTHOR. Satu lagi PERINGATAN dari sang AUTHOR, jangan terlalu percaya pada GENREnya. Karena itu bisa saja MENIPU readers.

A/N : Waaa…. Ini fic yang mengandung banyak konflik, gak juga si sebenarnya. Tapi, Nayu harap readers senang membacanya. Nayu senang akhirnya dapat menyelesaikan chapter pertama fic yang satu ini.. hehehe… Ini GENRE DRAMA PERTAMA NAYU~. Judulnya pasti sangat familiar bukan? Heheh… meskipun judulnya sama dengan anime Brother Conflict yang memiliki saudara sampe 13, ini gak muluk-muluk banyaknya, hanya 5 bersaudara doang.. hehehe… and isinya gak sama. Hanya niruin judul doang suer… *ngacungin 2 jari berbentuk V dengan senyuman ala Naruto. Plaakk!*

DON'T LIKE

DON'T READ

THIS FANFICTION

TAKE 1 - ~ (TAK TERHINGGA TAKE NYA)

1

2

3

ACTION…

CHAPTER 1

Sinar mentari yang cerah nan hangat menyinari setiap seluk beluk kota dan membuat yang tertidur terbangun karna sinarnya. Di sebuah rumah yang tak bisa di bilang sederhana melainkan, sebuah rumah bak istana yang megah dan memiliki banyak mobil jika kita menengok kearah bagasinya.

Rumah itu pun, memiliki air mancur di halaman berumput depannya yang luas. Dan terlihat banyak burung-burung yang hinggap untuk meminum airnya dan kembali bernyanyi untuk meramaikan suasana pagi yang cerah ini. Hah~, hari yang indah, bukan?

PRRRRRAAAAANGGG

Terdengar suara pecahan dari dalam rumah yang megah itu. Mengapa ada orang yang menghancurkan pagi yang cerah nan indah ini dengan memecahkan sesuatu? Mari kita lihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di dalam.

"Go-Gomenasai, tuan muda. Sa-saya tidak sengaja. Gomenasai, hounto ni gomenasai." Gugup seorang wanita dengan seragam maid sembari membereskan pecahan piring yang berserakan bersama makanan yang di atas piring itu, di depan seorang pemuda yang tertabrak olehnya.

"Sudahlah Shiho-san, tidak perlu minta maaf. Ini juga karena kesalahan saya. Saya juga tidak sengaja menabrak, Shiho-san. Jangan mengatakan bahwa hanya Shiho-san yang salah." Ujar seorang pemuda dengan surai blonde jabrik dan memiliki tanda lahir berupa 3 buah garis di setiap pipinya seperti kucing. Ia pun membantu membersihkan pecah beling yang berserakan.

Banyak maid yang melihat kejadian itu, mereka ingin membantu maid yang -diketahui bernama Shiho itu- terjatuh itu, tapi sang tuan muda mereka tak mengijinkanya. Karena, dirinyalah yang pantas untuk bertanggung jawab atas hal ini. Pemuda yang baik hati ya? Dan para maid yang lain pun segera kembali pada aktivitasnya dengan perasaan tak enak hati.

TAP TAP TAP

TAP TAP TAP

TAP TAP TAP

TAP TAP TAP

Terdengar langkah-langkah kaki yang berasal dari empat orang. Mereka semakin dekat, dan terlihatlah keempat pemuda berjalan dengan santainya kearah pemuda blonde tadi yang tengah membantu salah satu maidnya membersihkan kekacauan kecil di pagi ini.

"Kau menabrak apa lagi, Naruto?" Tanya salah satu pemuda bersurai raven sembari mendekati meja makan yang tak jauh dari TKP (?).

Naruto pun menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati keempat kakaknya berjalan mendekati meja makan. Sepintas, Naruto berfikir bahwa kakaknya akan melihatnya saja sambil duduk. Namun nyatanya keempat kakaknya yang bisa di katakan ketampanannya di atas rata-rata itu pun mendekat kearahnya.

"Nii-san, menjauhlah nanti kalian bisa terkena pecahannya. Sebentar lagi, Naru selesai membersihkannya kok." Ucapnya protes dan tergesa-gesa membersihkan pecahan piring dan makanan yang berhamburan tadi.

"Sasuke nii-san, Sai nii-san, Kiba nii-san, Gaara nii-san, Jangan!"

Peringatan Naruto tak di dengarkan oleh keempat kakaknya yang saat ini tengah berjongkok sambil memunguti pecahan beling yang tinggal sedikit. Sedangkan maid yang tadi bertabrakan dengan Naruto, segera berlari ke dapur mengambil alat pembersih, untuk membersihkan serpihan-serpihan kecil dari pecahan beling itu dan membersihkan sisa makanan yang melekat di lantai keramik berwarna cream tersebut.

"Tuan muda, i-ini alat pembersihnya." Ucap sang Shiho yang terengah-engah karena habis berlari.

"Arigatou ne, Shiho-san." Katanya dengan tersenyum lembut yang dapat membuat semua gadis maupun wanita berdebar-debar, sembari mengambil alih alat pembersih yang berada di tangan Shiho.

"Do-doitashimashite, Na-Naruto-sama." Balasnya sambil menunduk. Menyembunyikan rona merah karena mendapatkan senyuman semanis itu dari salah satu tuan mudanya.

"Ne Nii-san, menjauhlah! Akan kubereskan ini sendirian. Lebih baik kalian duduk saja di meja makan." Seru Naruto atau lebih tepatnya perintah Naruto. Tapi, kakaknya yang bersurai raven tadi a.k.a Sasuke, langsung merebut alat pembersih dari tangan Naruto dan membersihkan kekacauan tadi dengan cepat. Hendak Naruto memprotes, tapi ketiga kakaknya yang lain, langsung menariknya menjauh dari TKP.

"SAI-NII, KIBA-NII, GAARA-NII, LEP…. Hmmmmppptt…" berontak Naruto. Dan dengan cepat pemuda bersurai merah a.k.a Gaara, langsung membekap mulut Naruto. Sedangkan Sai dan Kiba, membantu Gaara untuk menyeret (?) tubuh Naruto kearah meja makan.

"Duduklah dengan tenang, ototou!"

"Jangan mengganggu, Sasuke-nii!"

"Jangan bangkit dari sini sampai Sasuke nii-san selesai!"

Ucap ketiga kakaknya beruntut sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada dan melihat Naruto dengan tampang horror dan menguarkan aura yang sangat menyekat.

"Ha-Hai', Ni… Nii-san." Ucap Naruto terbata dengan keringat dingin yang menyucur deras karena melihat ekspresi kakaknya yang menakutkan. 'Kenapa aku selalu diperlakukan seperti anak kecil? Dan lagi pula, kenapa juga aku tidak boleh melakukan sesuatu yang seharusnya kulakukan?' innernya bingung.

.

-.- Brother Conflict -.-

.

Matahari mulai meninggi dan menyinari bumi dengan cerahnya. Burung-burung pun berkicau dengan riang. Orang-orang berlalu lalang dengan cepatnya. Para hewan-hewan yang biasa di ajak majikannya jalan pagi pun melakukan dengan senangnya. Suasana pagi yang sangat indah bukan? Dan ini merupakan pagi yang indah bagi seorang gadis dengan surai indigo panjang. Kenapa begitu? Karena, dari wajahnya saja dapat kita lihat senyuman manis yang terus bertengger (baca : mengembang) di wajah ayunya. Gadis itu, dengan riangnya berjalan dan sesekali ia meloncat-loncat kecil ditemani dengan senandung kecil nan riang yang terdengar darinya.

Tanpa ia sadari, ia telah sampai di sekolah baru yang akan ia tempati untuk menuntut ilmu selama dua tahun kedepan. Aneh? Yah, aneh. Mengingat ia adalah siswi baru, mengapa ia berjalan kaki sendirian tanpa di temani oleh keluarganya? Hanya ia dan Tuhan yang tahu. Dan Author pun tak mau tahu *digampar*.

"Yatta. Akhirnya aku sampai di KS." Gumamnya riang saat berdiri di depan gerbang yang bertuliskan 'KONOHA SCHOOL'. (Note : Konoha School merupakan gabungan dari Junior High School, Senior High School dan Universitas Konoha. Di dalam gerbang depan atau gerbang utama, ada 3 gerbang yang akan menuju di mana masing-masing gedung sekolah yang akan di tempati. Dan Hinata saat ini di depan gerbang utamanya. Masuk ke dalam hanya sekitar 100 meter dan akan mendapatkan masing-masing gerbang yang bertuliskan, KJHS, KSHS, dan UK. ). Saking senangnya memasuki sekolah baru yang akan ia tempati atau mungkin, gadis indigo tersebut terlalu senang dengan pirikannya (?), ia tak sadar jika ada sebuah mobil Limosin yang sedari tadi berada di belakangnya sambil terus mengklakson.

TIINNN TIIINNNN

TIINNN TIIINNNN

"Eh?" pekiknya kaget dengan suara klakson mobil. Gadis itu pun menoleh ke belakang dan melihat mobil Limosin hitam dengan aksen api Merah sedang berada di depannya. Lama ia berpikir.

Mengapa ada mobil di belakangnya?

"Ah?!" ia pun tersadar bahwa posisinya saat ini berada… ehem… di tengah jalan. Dan dengan cepat ia pun berlari kecil ke pinggir agar mobil Limosin tadi dapat masuk ke dalam KS.

Saat ia hendak kembali berjalan, ternyata mobil Limosin itu berhenti di sampingnya. Mau tidak mau ia pun menghentikan langkahnya. Dengan deg deg-an ia menunggu kaca mobil yang perlahan-lahan terbuka itu.

DEG

Dapat ia lihat bahwa yang membuka jendelanya tadi adalah seorang pemuda yang mengenakan seragam UK. Dan dapat ia lihat pula, wajah pemuda itu tampan dengan surai ebony miliknya, yang sekarang sedang tersenyum padanya. Dan gadis itu pun hanya tersenyum kikuk karena merasa aneh dengan senyuman pemuda yang membuka jendelanya tadi. Dan tepat di tempat supir (?) terlihat pula olehnya pemuda dengan surai raven dengan wajah stoicnya, yang mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan pemuda bersurai ebony itu.

"Hoy gadis kecil, lain kali jangan berhenti di tengah jalan. Untungnya, tadi aku tidak membunuhmu." Ucap pria raven itu dengan ketusnya.

"Jangan terlalu kasar dengannya, Nii-san." Nasehat pemuda bersurai ebony itu.

"Ha-ha'i, Gomenasai, Sen-senpai." Kata gadis itu sambil menundukkan kepalanya gugup. Dan mobil itu pun kembali berjalan. Sebelum mobil itu sepenuhnya melintas. Dapat ia lihat pula ketiga pemuda yang duduk di kursi penumpang di belakang dengan surai yang berbeda. Yang memakai seragam yang sama dengannya. 'Mungkin kedua senpai dengan 3 siswa di belakangnya tadi bersaudara.' analisanya dalam hati. Sedetik kemudian, gadis itu pun menggelengkan kepalanya. 'Kenapa aku malah memikirkan apa mereka saudara atau bukan? Hah~…' innernya lirih.

"Hah~, sepertinya aku memang harus hati-hati jika terkagum-kagum seperti itu lagi." Desahnya pelan.

"Dan, apakah pemuda raven itu, kembar dengan pemuda yang tersenyum gak jelas itu? soalnya mereka mirip sih." Tanyanya dengan bergumam entah pada siapa. Dan setelahnya, ia masuk ke dalam KHS.

.

Hiruk piruk terdengar sangat meriah di dalam salah satu ruang kelas XI. Nampaknya mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang sangat menarik.

"Katanya ada siswa baru ya?"

"Laki-laki atau perempuan ya?"

"Aku maunya seorang pemuda tampan bak pangeran cerita dongeng."

"Aku maunya seorang gadis sexy nan manis."

Itulah keributan gak jelas dari para siswa maupun siswi. Mereka berharap kalau siswa baru itu sesuai dengan yang mereka inginkan.

GREEEKKK.

Pintu terbuka. Dan masuklah kedua pemuda tampan di kelas yang sedang memperbincangkan soal siswa atau siswi yang di maksud, kelas XI A. Dan satu hal lagi yang menarik. Ternyata, kedua siswa tampan tersebut adalah pangeran yang terpilih di antara kelas XI. (Note : Dalam KSHS, setiap tahunnya ada pemilihan pangeran angkatan yang dilakukan secara 'SEPIHAK' dari para siswa/siswi. Itu di lakukan yahh… hanya untuk kesenangan mereka saja. Meskipun ada pangeran, tapi tak ada putrinya. Menurut mereka, siapa pun yang akan menjadi kekasih dari pangeran terpilih itu, akan menjadi putrinya. And, di setiap angkatan akan ada dua pangeran yang terpilih. Di kelas X, ada Konohamaru dan Inari. Di Kelas XI, tentu saja Naruto dan Gaara. Kelas XII, Shikamaru dan Kiba). BTS~

"OHAYOU MINNA!" seru pemuda bersurai blonde jabrik dengan cengiran hangatnya yang menambah hangatnya suasana kelas saat ini.

"Ohayou, Naruto."

"Ohayou.."

"Ohayou, Naruto-kun."

Dan masih banyak lagi balasan sapaan untuk sang pangeran nomor satu, Naruto Namikaze. Dan pangeran yang kedua, siswa yang berada di sampingnya, Gaara Namikaze. Garaa hanya tersenyum menandakan sapaannya. Yah, dia merasa bahwa Ototounya, Naruto, sudah mewakilkannya jadi tak perlu mengucapkannya lagi. Dan Gaara -diikuti Naruto- berjalan menuju tempat duduknya masing-masing yang berada di barisan ketiga –Naruto- dan di barisan kedua –Gaara- tepat di ujung dekat jendela. Setelah Naruto dan Gaara duduk, siswa dan siswi lainnya kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya masing-masing.

KRRIIINGGGG

KRRIIINGGGG

KRRIIINGGGG

Bel berbunyi. Pertanda kelas akan di mulai saat guru yang mengajar masuk kedalam ruang kelas yang akan dihajar (baca : ajar) hari ini.

GRREEEKKK

Pintu kelas XI A pun terbuka -lagi-. Dan kali ini, masuklah sang guru bermasker dengan surai perak yang melawan gravitasi di kepalanya.

"Ohayou, minna." Sapanya riang dengan senyum yang tersembunyi di balik maskernya.

"Ohayou Kakashi-sensei." Balas siswa-siswi kelas tersebut dengan tak kalah semangatnya. Itu karena mereka akan menerima teman baru.

"Baiklah, minna. Hari ini, kalian kedatangan murid baru. Dia pindahan dari Tokyo. Jadi, sensei harapkan kalian dapat berteman baik dengannya."

"Ha'i, sensei."

"Baiklah, silahkan masuk, Hyuuga-san."

GRREEEKKK

Dan terbuka lagi lah pintu kelas XI A itu. Perlahan namun pasti. Seorang siswi berwajah cantik masuk ruangan tersebut. Surai indigonya melambai-lambai mengikuti gerakan tubuhnya. Dan saat siswi itu berhenti menghadap ke teman-temannya, banyak siswa yang memandangnya dengan tatapan love-love (?) dan ada juga yang sampai menahan nafasnya sampai wajahnya membiru. Okey, abaikan kalimat terakhir. Sedangkan para siswi? Oh.. mereka mendumel tidak jelas. Hmm.. iri mungkin?

"Baiklah, perkenalkan dirimu, Hyuuga-san."

"Ha'i, sensei. Ohayou minna. Namae wa Hinata Hyuuga desu. Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu." Ucap Hinata dengan semangat sambil tersenyum dan membungkukkan tubuhnya 45o.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau duduk dengan…" Ucap Kakashi gantung dan mencari tempat kosong. Matanya pun berkilat saat melihat tempat yang ia cari.

"Namikaze-san, angkat tanganmu." Dan yang di suruh pun mengangkat tangan. Tapi, ada dua orang. Yaitu, Gaara dan Naruto.

"Ada apa sensei? Kenapa menyuruh saya mengangkat tangan? Saya sudah punya teman sebangku." Protes Gaara datar sambil melirik ke arah Matsuri di sampingnya.

"Gomen ne, Gaara-kun. Bukan kau yang sensei maksud tapi, adikmu itu." Sambil menunjuk Naruto.

"Eh? Kakashi-sensei, jangan menyuruhnya duduk denganku. Dengan yang lain saja." ucap Naruto ketus.

"Oii Naruto, memangnya di mana lagi dia dapat duduk?" kata Gaara sambil menunjuk seisi ruang kelas. Dan Naruto hanya mengangguk pasrah.

"Baiklah Hyuuga, kau boleh duduk dengan Namikaze Naruto. Dan jika dia menyuruhmu pindah, jangan kau turuti. Karena, system di kelas ini, duduknya berpasangan dengan lawan jenis. Kau mengerti!" jelas Kakashi dengan senyum yang terlihat dari matanya.

"Ha'i sensei." Dan Hinata pun melangkah menuju bangku kosong yang tepat berada di samping Naruto.

"Hinata Hyuuga." Ucap Hinata memperkenalkan diri pada Naruto dan mengulurkan tangannya. Naruto pun membalas uluran tangan tersebut dan tersenyum kecil. Dan Hinata yang melihat senyuman kecil namun tulus itu pun tercekat. Di seperti melihat pangeran yang ditemuinya saat kecil. Tanpa ia sadari atau tidak, terdapat guratan rona merah yang tipis di pipi porselennya.

"Naruto Namikaze." Balas Naruto.

"Salam kenal Nami-"

"Naruto saja. Kalau kau memanggilku Namikaze, Nii-sanku di depanmu ini akan berbalik juga." Potong Naruto dan terdengar oleh Gaara.

"Diamlah Ototou. Pelajaran sudah di mulai." Bisik Gaara pada Naruto.

"Ha'i.. ha'i, Nii-san."

Dan Hinata hanya bisa terdiam sambil memikirkan bagaimana bisa seorang kakak sekelas dengan adiknya? Apakah adiknya sangat pintar sehingga mendapat system pecepatan? Atau kakaknya yang tidak terlalu pintar? Dan… yah, Hinata jadi pusing sendiri dengan pikirannya.

Pelajaran pun berlalu begitu lama bagi Naruto. Yah, baru pertama kali ini ada seseorang yang duduk di bangku kosong sampingnya itu. Itu pun karena dia yang tak mengijinkan seorang siswi pun untuk duduk di sana. Dia tidak mau konsentrasi belajarnya terganggu hanya karena seorang gadis.

Umm,, itu karena setiap siswi yang duduk di samping Naruto, pasti ada aja tingkahnya dan berakhir dengan ucapan tajam milik Naruto hingga siswi tersebut pindah dengan sendirinya. Tapi, lain halnya dengan Hinata. Meskipun Hinata sesekali melirik Naruto, tapi dia tidak pernah mengusik Naruto sedikit pun dan itu adalah kelegaan tersendiri bagi Naruto.

.

KRRIIINGGGG

KRRIIINGGGG

KRRIIINGGGG

"Baiklah anak-anak, demikianlah pelajaran hari ini. sampai jumpa di pertemuan selanjutnya." Ucap Asuma-sensei -yang masuk setelah bel pergantian pelajaran berbunyi- dan langsung meninggalkan ruang kelas XI A yang mulai ricuh dan sudah sebagian penghuninya yang melenggang ingin menikmati nikmatnya surga dunia, yang tak lain dan tak bukan ialah KANTIN.

"Otoutou, kau mau ke mana?" Tanya Gaara saat melihat Naruto hendak keluar kelas.

"Makanlah nii-san, memangnya mau apa?" jawab Naruto ketus. Dan itu membuat Gaara merasa aneh dengan sikap ototounya itu.

"Ada a-"

"Sudahlah nii-san, kau mau ikut atau tidak?" potong Naruto dengan tidak sabar sembari melirik ke arah Hinata yang sejak tadi memandang Naruto dan Gaara secara bergantian. Melihat adiknya melirik siswi baru tersebut, Gaara akhirnya paham dengan sikap adiknya ini.

"Hah~.. Yare yare, ayo kita makan! Aku akan menghubungi Kiba-nii du-"

GREEEKKKK

"NARUTO, GAARA, AYO KITA MAKAN!"

Mendengar teriakan yang sangat familiar di telinga Gaara dan Naruto juga seluruh siswa-siswi di kelas itu, mereka hanya bisa menutup tenlinga mereka serapat mungkin -menghindari ketulian dini- dan menghela nafas panjang. 'Susah juga punya senior berisik, apalagi adik-adiknya ada di kelas ini. Pastinya, kita kena imbasnya.' Inner para siswa-siswi di kelas minus GaaNaru.

"KAU BERISIK KIBA…!" teriak Naruto tak kalah menggelegar dan nafasnya terengah-engah. Hingga membuat kepala sekolah yang sedang asyik meminum the hangatnya terlonjak.

"Suara apa itu?" ucapnya masih setengah terkejut dan bingung.

Hah~… sudahlah, kembali ke kelas.

"Eh?" Kiba cengo. Dia memang sudah biasa diteriaki sama adik bungsunya itu, kalau dia datang dengan hebohnya seperti tadi. Tapi, hari ini nampaknya berbeda banget. Yap, bagi Kiba ada yang lain dari adik bungsunya ini. 'Kiba? Kiba? What the…? Dia memanggilku Kiba tanpa suffix nii-san? Benar-benar aneh?!' inner Kiba masih dalam keadaan cengo. Sehingga tanpa disadarinya kelas GaaNaru hanya tinggal mereka berlima didalamnya.

"Kiba-nii, are you okay?" Tanya Gaara

"…"

"Kiba-nii?"

"Biarkan saja dia, Gaara. Aku sudah lapar, cepatlah!" perintah Naruto tanpa memakai embel-embel nii-san dan hal itu juga membuat Gaara membatu di tempatnya. Entah setan apa yang tengah merasuki Naruto sekarang. Yang pasti, sepertinya dia tengah marah besar entah pada siapa. Dan harus ada yang bertanggung jawab atas -kecengoan Kiba dan Gaara- hal ini. Itilah yang Gaara pikirkan.

Yah, meskipun mereka -Gaara dan Naruto- kembar nonidentik, tetap saja sudah kebiasaan bagi mereka memanggil yang lebih tua dengan nii-san, seperti Sasuke dan Sai. Dan bila Naruto sudah memanggil dengan nama tanpa embel-embel apapun pada keempat kakaknya, well dia berarti marah tingkat akut dan akan susah buat ngeredainnya. Yap, cukup sampai di situ penjelasannya. BTS~!

"Gaara-kun?" panggil Matsuri saat melihat Gaara hanya mematung mengikuti Kiba dengan mata yang agak melotot. Hinata yang pasalnya siswi baru hanya terdiam bengong dengan keadaan tiga bersaudara ini -sudah dikasi tau ama Matsuri kalau Kiba kakaknya GaaNaru- yang menurutnya aneh.

PLAK

Naruto hanya menepuk dahinya saat melihat kebodohan kedua kakaknya ini. 'Hah~, apa salahku sehingga kau berikan diriku kakak-kakak yang seperti ini, Kami-sama?' innernya lebay, padahal dia sendiri yang membuat kedua kakaknya seperti ini.

"Sudahlah, Matsuri-chan, Hinata-chan, kalian abaikan saja mereka. Kalian mau makan siang bukan? Bareng sama aku saja. Ayo!" Ajak Naruto.

Sedangkan Matsuri dan Hinata hanya saling menatap, dan kemudian mereka pun berjalan mengikuti Naruto ke tempat makan siang Favorit bungsu Namikaze ini. Atap Sekolah. Dan mereka bertiga pun meninggalkan KibaGaa dalam keadaan yang.. err… mengenaskan?

Sementara itu, di dalam pikiran kedua Namikaze ini…

.

In Imagination of Kiba

"Sudah cukup! Hentikan perbuatan konyolmu setiap datang ke kelasku dan Gaara. Kau itu sudah tua, bukan anak kecil lagi. Kau tau? Aku kecewa padamu! Seharusnya, kau menjadi panutanku dan Gaara, bukan malah sebaliknya -atau dalam hal ini Gaara yang menjadi panutan-. Tak sadarkah kau! Aku benci kau, KI-BA!" Ujar Naruto sambil pergi meninggalkan Kiba di kelas. Sedangkan Kiba hanya menatap kepergian si Namikaze bungsu. Keadaan pun menjadi gelap seketika. Kiba pun bersimpuh sambil merunduk di bawah sorotan lampu yang menjadi penerangan satu-satunya dalam ruangan atau… err, imajinasinya.

.

In Imagination of Gaara

"Gaara! Kau tahu bukan, hal apa yang mebuatku jengkel?" Tanya Naruto dengan tatapan tajam nan menusuk hati Gaara. Hati Gaara bagaikan tersayat melihat tatapan tajam sang adik tertuju padanya, sehingga yang dapat ia lakukan hanyalah mengangguk dengan wajah tegang.

"Jadi, jika kau tau, kenapa? KENAPA KAU MEMBIARKAN ADA SESEORANG YANG DUDUK DI SAMPINGKU? KENAPA?" bentak Naruto dengan efek angin yang luar biasa hingga membuat kepala Gaara ke belakang karna terkena hembu- eh, teriakan super duper Naruto. Gaara yang telah mendapatkan teriakan maut itu pun hanya terdiam atau lebih tepatnya cengo atas apa yang terjadi tadi. Bibirnya serasa kelu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto tadi hingga ia hanya bisa terdiam membisu.

"Jawab aku? Atau kau memang tidak bisa menjawabnya, heh? Baiklah, kalau begitu jangan pernah muncul dihadapanku lagi sebagai saudara kembarku. Aku tak sudi mempunyai saudara yang tak pengertian sepertimu!" Ucapnya sinis nan menohok hati kecil Gaara yang unyu-unyu nan rapuh. Kemudian ia pun meninggalkan Gaara sendirian di dalam gelapnya ruangan itu. Dan Gaara hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya atas tindakan kejam tak berperike-kakak-an dari sang adik.

.

Di luar fantasy gila mereka berdua.

"TIIIDAAAKKK! MAAFKAN NII-SAN MY BELOVED OTOTOU~!" Teriak Gaje itu di suarakan oleh Kiba dan Gaara setelah mereka sadar dari fantasy gila mereka. Namikaze ketiga dan keempat itu pun, mengejar sang adik tercinta yang telah pergi makan siang ditemani oleh dua gadis cantik. Ohh~ sungguh beruntungnya kau, Naru-chan...

Sementara mereka berlari mencari Naruto ke sana kemari, para siswa/siswi KSHS pun hanya cengo melihat mereka -tepatnya Gaara- yang sangat OOC. Bayangkan saja, mereka berdua mencari seperti orang kesetanan. Saking stressnya, Kiba sempat cari Naruto di tong sampah. Gaara, cari Naruto di bawah bangku tiap koridor kelas. Sungguh gila pencarian mereka itu.

Dan sepertinya, Gaara pun telah lupa bahwa ia mempunyai otak jenius yang dapat memberi tahu bahwa sekarang adiknya telah makan siang di atap sekolah -bersama Hinata dan Matsuri- yang menjadi tempat favoritnya. Poor Gaara~

Hah~

Hanya helaan nafas yang keluar dari bibir para siswa/siswi KSHS, juga guru-guru yang melihat itu.

.

Di atap sekolah

"Naruto-kun, apa tidak masalah meninggalkan Gaara-kun dan Kiba-senpai di kelas?" Tanya Hinata yang kemudian menyuapkan tempura ke dalam mulutnya.

"Tenanglah Hina-chan, tidak masalah. Mereka memang begitu kalau aku memanggil nama mereka tanpa menggunakan embel-embel. Iyakan, Matsu-chan?"

"Um.. " Matsuri mengangguk dengan senyum sambil mengunyah telur dadar miliknya. " Dan itu sangat menyenangkan buat dilihat." Imbuhnya ceria.

Dan…

Ini menjadi hari yang indah juga ya.

.

.

.

Tsuzuku

DOENG! *cengo dengan mulut menganga lebar hingga ke lantai*

PLAK! *tepuk jidat*

Ap-ap-a- APA-APAAN NIH FIC GAJEEE! BUAGHHH! *terlempar ke bulan*

Naruto : Memangnya sejak kapan sih, fic yang loe buat gak pernah G.A.J.E.?

Sasuke : Hn.

Sai : Gaje seperti biasa.

EEEHH…! Itu pujian atau hinaan? (ngambek)

Kiba : Itu hinaan, baka.

Huweee… Kiba jahat~~….(nangis Bombay nun lebay a la anak alay)

Gaara : sudah, lebih baik langsung tutup.

Eh? (heran) kenapa ni anak nongol tiba-tiba (inner)

Hah… tidak menyangka kalau bakal begini di chap pertama gomen ne bagi para readers yang pengen lebih greget… maklum nih kan masih chap 1, jadi… ehem.. ja-jadi.. *wajah memerah sambil memainkan jari ala Hina-chan* Plaakkk! *ditampar readers* Tuuiinggg! Jeburrr! *masuk parit* hahaha… abaikan itu.. yah.. bingung juga sih mau di kaya manain.. umm.. begini deh hasilnya.. okey.. sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnyaa …

JAA NEE…. Don't Forget for Review…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.

Sasuke POV

Uhh, membosankan seperti biasanya.

'Ha-ha'i, Gomenasai, Sen-senpai.'

Akh, kenapa suara itu menggema lagi dalam pikiranku? Dan… dan kenapa wajah itu lagi yang terbesit di dalam memori otakku?

Gadis itu…

…ya, gadis itu manis juga.

Apa?!

Tidak, tidak! Tidak mungkin aku mengatakan ia manis bukan?! Ya, itu pasti salah. Aku mengatakan bahwa gadis itu… umm.. dia… biasa aja, ya biasa saja. Tapi, entah kenapa aku penasaran dengannya. Jujur saja, bukannya aku tertarik atau apa tapi, dialah satu-satunya gadis yang tidak heboh ketika melihat wajah tampanku ini.

Hey! Aku tidak narsis, tapi inilah kenyataannya. Aku, Namikaze Sasuke. Si sulung Namikaze yang tampan. Aku juga merupakan 'mantan' pangeran nomor satu, selama 3 tahun berturut-turut di KSHS. Dan itu bukan julukan biasa. Meskipun adik-adikku juga sama. Umm… apakah aku sangat cerewet ya? Mungkin aku sudah ketularan sifat adik bungsuku itu. Hah~

KRING~

KRING~

KRING~

Sudah bel rupanya. Tanpa sadar pelajaran membosankan ini sudah selesai juga. Dan, cepat banget tuh dosen menghilangnya. Aku sampai tidak tahu kapan ia keluar atau pun berbicara.

"Nii-san, kau kenapa? Dari tadi kau terus melamun. Apa yang kau pikirkan, hm?"

Tanya Sai, adikku yang hanya berbeda 15 menit dariku. Yap, Namikaze Sai. Dia saudara kembar identikku. Dan yang membedakan kami hanyalah model juga warna rambut saja. Kalau aku hitam kebiruan dengan bagian belakang yang melawan gravitasi, dia benar-benar hitam pekat dengan model klimis. Sisanya, benar-benar persis tanpa terkecuali -secara fisik-.

Oh Kami-sama, mengapa kau berikan diriku kembaran yang berbanding terbalik denganku ini. Aku orang yang berwajah stoic dan adikku ini murah senyum. Entah itu senyum palsu atau sungguhan. Hanya Kami-sama dan dirinya yang tahu. (Author : memang itu penting -_-a / Sasu : Pentinglah baka Author)

"Nothing. Kau mau makan?" Tanyaku padanya saat dia mengeluarkan kotak bekal dari dalam tasnya.

"Ya. Ayo kita makan Sasuke-nii." Ajaknya. Dan kami berdua pun berjalan menuju tempat makan siang kami berdua seperti biasa.

Yah, kami berlima memang dibiasakan membawa bekal dari rumah atas saran Kaa-san. sebenarnya kami sudah menolak dengan jawaban 'Itu kekanak-kanakkan, Kaa-san.' atau 'Kaa-san, kami sudah besar.' Dan yang kami dapatkan hanyalah deathglare mematikan dari Kaa-san. Hah~, mengingat Kaa-san, entah kenapa aku terbayang wajah gadis itu lagi.

Akh, kepala sudah mulai konslet. Okey, lebih baik sekarang aku pergi makan siang dengan Sai dari pada berdebat dengan pikiran kacau ini.

.

.

BROTHER CONFLICT

.

.

Author : NaYu Namikaze Uzumaki

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto Jii-chan

Rate : T

Genre : Drama, Romance (diragukan), Brothership, Humor (diragukan)*ragukan aja semuanya*

Pairing : (pilihlah yang kalian suka) NaruHina, SasuHina, SaiHina, GaaHina, atau KibaHina

Warning : AU, Super OOC, Gajeness, Complicate, Brother n Sister Complex, , , Marga tak sesuai, Miss Typo's always and bertebaran di mana-mana, dan kesalahan serta kekurangan yang terdapat di fic ini, beserta kegilaan sang AUTHOR. Satu lagi PERINGATAN dari sang AUTHOR, jangan terlalu percaya pada GENREnya. Karena itu bisa saja MENIPU readers.

A/N : Chapy dua akhirnya nongol, yey… heheh… sorry ya belum muncul konflik. Maklum, saya kan masih newbie. Tapi, pasti nanti entah di chapter berapa, akan ada konflik hebat.

DON'T LIKE

DON'T READ

THIS FANFICTION

3

2

1

Go Read Minna~

CHAPTER 2

'Chk, menyebalkan', innerku. Yap, ini sepertinya hari yang menyebalkan buatku. Kenapa begitu? Karna, baru saja aku akan memakan bekal bersama Sai di atap gedung UK, tiba-tiba ada telepon dari kepala sekolah KSHS yang mengatakan adik-adikku membuat kericuhan di sana. Huft~, makan siangku pun terganggu. Aku menyuruh Sai memakan bekalnya duluan dan aku akan ke KSHS, tapi dia tidak memakannya dan malah mengikutiku. Ya sudahlah, aku sih tidak masalah.

Dan yang menjadi masalah sekarang…

KENAPA GAARA JUGA IKUT-IKUTAN DALAM MEMBUAT KERICUHAN DI KSHS?.

Shimatta! Aku kira Kiba dan Naruto. Karena, merekalah yang biasanya jadi biang onar -tapi tidak sampai menghadap ke Kepala Sekolah- di KSHS. Dan ke mana juga Naruto itu?

"…tolong beritahu mereka agar kejadian ini tidak terulang lagi, Sasuke-kun." Ucap kepala sekolah itu, mengakhiri ceramah panjangnya pada kami berempat -tepatnya Kiba dan Gaara- dengan raut wajah serius namun ramah.

"Ha'i, Sarutobi-sensei. Maaf karena adik-adikku telah mengganggu acara istirahat para siswa dan siswi. Sekali lagi maaf." Ucapku sambil membungkukkan badan sedikit di depan Sarutobi-sensei, sang kepala sekolah, sebagai bentuk formalitas saja. Dan adik-adikku yang lain pun mengikutinya.

"Yah, saya maafkan. Silahkan kembali ke UK, Sasuke-kun, Sai-kun." Ucap Sarutobi-sensei ramah. Dan kami berempat pun keluar dari ruangan itu.

Sasuke POV End

.

Setelah keluar dari ruangan Kepala Sekolah, mereka berempat berhenti di koridor dekat ruang UKS yang memang paling jarang di kunjungi para siswa maupun siswi, guru pun jarang.

"Jadi, apakah ada yang bisa menjelaskan kejadian yang sebenarnya? Kalian pasti tau kan, Sasu-nii tidak akan melepaskan kalian berdua sampai kalian menceritakannya." Ujar Sai dengan senyuman yang mengembang, namun hawa dingin menyeruak dengan kalimat yang dilontarkannya tadi. Itu pun membuat Kiba dan Gaara merinding disko.

Sedangkan Sasuke? Dia diam saja. Sasuke menyerahkan tugas menginterogasi kedua adiknya yang berulah ini, kepada Sai, saudara kembarnya. Ia terlalu malas sekedar hanya mempertanyakan 'Kenapa?'. Dan Sai sangat memahami sifat maupun sikap kakak kembarnya ini.

"Um, tadi itu…" Ucapan yang menggantung dari Kiba, menjadikannya pusat perhatian dari ketiga pasang mata.

"Ya, bisa kau jelaskan, KI-BA-KUN?" tanya Sai singkat dengan senyum yang selalu terkembang namun nada suaranya saat mengatakan 'Kiba-kun' terlalu berbahaya.

"Naruto-kun marah besar kepada kami. Dan dia pergi meninggalkan kami begitu saja. Padahal harusnya kita makan siang bersama." Jelas Gaara -dengan lirih- pada akhirnya setelah lama keempat pemuda itu terlarut dalam keheningan.

Kedua pasangan mata si kembar sulung pun terbelak. Namun mereka bisa mengendalikan keterkejutannya. 'Naruto marah? Kenapa bisa?' inner si kembar -SasuSai- penasaran. Mereka pun melihat kedua adik mereka dengan tatapan sendu. Gawat juga kalau Naruto marah, bisa-bisa mereka juga kena imbasnya.

"Di mana Naruto sekarang?" Tanya Sasuke pada akhirnya. Dan hanya dibalas gelengan oleh Kiba dan Gaara yang tengah menunduk.

"Tadi kalian katakan kalau Naru-chan makan siang, bukan?" Tanya Sai dengan nada mengejek. Entah kenapa ia mengatakan dengan nada seperti itu.

"Iya, dia bilang mau ma–"

Hening.

Mendadak suasana di sekitar empat pemuda itu menjadi hening. Perkataan Kiba dan Gaara pun terhenti saat menyadari sesuatu. Sesuatu yang seharusnya mereka ketahui sejak tadi. Sesuatu yang menjadi jalan keluar dari pertanyaan Sasuke. Dan juga, jikalau mereka menyadari sesuatu itu sejak tadi, mereka tidak mungkin melakukan hal bodoh dengan berteriak-teriak layaknya orang gila, mencari sang adik di tempat yang tidak-mungkin-dijadikan-tempat-makan-siang, dan berakhir di ruangan Kepala Sekolah. Sedangkan, kedua si kembar sulung menyeriangai saat melihat ekspresi yang di keluarkan adik mereka. Hahaha… sungguh lucu. Andaikan mereka tidak di sekolah, mungkin saja ia akan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"ATAP SEKOLAH!"

.

Naruto POV

Ck, suara mereka cempreng banget kayak toa. Apa yang mereka lakukan? Bisa-bisanya berteriak sekeras itu. Yah, aku akui sih kalau suaraku juga lebih cempreng tapi… hah~ sudahlah.

"Apa itu suara, Gaara-kun dan Kiba-senpai?" Tanya Matsuri yang masih menutup kedua telinganya dengan memejamkan sebelah matanya. Begitu pun dengan Hinata, dia juga menutup telinganya, kedua matanya pun tertutup. Sial, suara kedua nii-sanku itu terlampau keras rupanya.

"Masa sih?" respon Hinata setelah membebaskan telinganya dari kedua tangannya.

"Itu memang mereka. Cih, tak ku sangka mereka baru menyadari aku di sini. Pantas saja sedari tadi mereka tidak datang." Ucapku pada mereka. Kenapa aku bisa tau kalau mereka baru menyadari aku di atas sekolah? Tentu saja dari teriakan mereka. 'Bah… kenapa Gaara-nii juga menjadi OOC seperti itu sih?' innerku miris jika membayangkannya.

"Naruto-kun!"

"Eh? Ya, Hinata-chan?" Tanyaku saat mendengarnya berseru seperti itu. Aku terlalu terlarut dalam pikiranku sendiri sepertinya.

"Ayo kita kembali ke kelas! Bel sebentar lagi bunyi." Kali ini Matsuri yang mengatakannya. Ia pun beranjak dari duduknya disusul oleh Hinata.

Bruuk.

"Ittai~!" Aduh, bisanya aku terjatuh di depan kedua gadis. Akh, sungguh memalukan!

"Naruto-kun, daijobou ka?" Tanya Hinata padaku. Aku pun menoleh padanya. Aku sedikit terbelak saat melihat iris bak permata amnesty itu menatapku khawatir. Ohh… ini sungguh menyenangkan. Hinata sungguh cantik. Ya, ia sangat cantik. Ialah gadis selain Matsuri yang tidak berlebihan bila berdekatan denganku. Aku rasa… aku menyukainya.

Benarkah?

Naruto POV End

"Naruto, kau baik-baik saja bukan!?" Geram Matsuri yang melihat Naruto hanya menatap Hinata dengan tatapan yang… ehmm… tatapan yang… yang… yang… *readers : Cepat baka!* Yang aneh? Seperti menatap seseorang yang disukainya.

TING!

Seakan mendapatkan uang seratus juta yen, Matsuri tersenyum atau bisa dikatakan menyeringai saat menyadari seseuatu yang lain dari sikap Naruto pada Hinata.

Jelas saja! Bagaimana bisa Naruto dengan terangnya mengajak Hinata yang notabene siswi baru, untuk makan siang bersama. Padahal, siswi-siswi yang telah dua tahun bersamanya saja tidak pernah satu pun di ajak, kecuali dirinya.

"Naruto~ kau terpukau oleh kecantikannya Hina-chan ya~?" Matsuri mulai menggoda Naruto. Sedangkan yang digoda terdiam. Begitu pula dengan yang menjadi bahan godaan.

"Eh?" bingung Naruto juga Hinata sambil memiringkan kepalanya pertanda bingung. Matsuri yang melihat kebingungan Naruto juga Hinata hanya mengumpat dalam hati. Mengapa juga ia harus terjebak dengan orang-orang yang buta akan hal-hal yang berbau CINTA?

"Sudahlah, abaikan saja perkataanku barusan." Seru Matsuri sambil mengibaskan tangannya. Naruto dan Hinata pun hanya bisa mengangguk dengan pandangan bingung. Mereka bertiga pun memasukkan kotak bekal masing-masing kedalam tas bekal mereka. Setelahnya, mereka berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu untuk keluar dari atap sekolah ini.

BRAAKKK

Eerrr… nampaknya harus ditunda dulu deh perjalan menuju kelas.

"OTOUTOU~~!

Seruan atau teriakan yang terlampau keras terdengar. Saking kerasnya melebihi frekuensi suara toa, bahkan suara milik Guru Guy jika mengucapkan serentetan 'Semangat Muda'nya, ataupun melebihi suara Ino sang ratu gossip di UK saat sedang berfangirlingan ria, dan juga mele– *Digiles*. Oke~ BTS~!

Naruto, Hinata, dan Matsuri pun hanya bisa menutup telinga mereka sekuat mungkin saat mendengar teriakan itu. Mereka tidak mau mengalami tuli di usia belia ini. Lagi pula, siapa sih yang seenaknya mengrebak pintu dan langsung berteriak 'Otoutou'?

Eh?

Otoutou?

Otoutou… Oto–… Matte! Jangan katakan kalau…

"ANIKIIIII!"

WHOOOOUUUSSSSS~

KRETEK KRETEK

SREK SREK

PRANGG

Hebat! Sungguh hebat! Teriakan Naruto lebih lebih dan lebih dari pada frekuensi suara-suara di atas. Hingga menyebabkan datangnya angin kencang melebihi kenormalan. Bahkan sampai tangkai-tangkai pohon yang terserang angin kencang layaknya tornado itu patah. Dedaunan hijau pun berguguran sebelum waktunya. Dan yang lebih hebatnya lagi...

…

…

…

KACA RUANG KEPALA SEKOLAH PECAH!

"PENGUMUMAN! KEPADA SISWA BERNAMA NAMIKAZE NARUTO, NAMIKAZE KIBA, DAN NAMIKAZE GAARA DIHARAP MENGHADAP KE RUANGAN KEPALA SEKOLAH SEGERA! DALAM WAKTU LIMA MENIT SUDAH HARUS SAMPAI! TERIMA KASIH."

.

"Maafkan adik-adik saya pak. Saya akan usahakan agar mereka tidak melakukan hal itu lagi. Dan kami akan mengganti rugi mengenai kaca jendela itu."

"Saya mau kau berjanji tapi, ya sudahlah. Saya HARAP ini tidak akan terjadi lagi. Dan tidak perlu ada pergantian rugi, karena keluarga Namikaze merupakan investasi terbesar di sekolah Konoha School."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami pamit, permisi."

Cklek

"Hah~" Kelima pemuda itu menghela nafas lega setelah berhasil keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah, lagi. Pengecualian untuk Naruto.

"Lebih baik kita kembali ke kelas masing-masing. Aku dan Sai juga masih punya dua kelas lagi sebelum pulang. Kami tunggu di tempat biasa.

"Ha'i, Sasuke nii-san."

.

Matahari pun mulai merendah. Langit mulai mengalirkan warna senjanya, meskipun sekarang masih pukul 16.15. Siswa-siswi KJHS dan KSHS yang baru pulang, memenuhi area gerbang utama. Terlihat sebuah mobil Limosin berjalan dengan mulusnya melewati pintu utama Konoha School. Baik pengemudi maupun penumpang di dalamnya hanya berkutat dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"Ototou… apa gadis tadi… murid baru di kelasmu?" Tanya Kiba dengan ragu-ragu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari luar kaca mobil.

"Ya/Hn." Jawab Naruto dan Gaara serempak.

"Umh.. gadis? Yang di samping Matsuri tadikan? Bukannya dia yang hampir di tabrak sama Sasu-nii tadi pagi?" Celetuk Sai dengan wajah berpikirnya.

"Eh? Iyakah?" Seru Kiba, Gaara dan Naruto serempak. Nampaknya mereka memang tidak ingat dengan kejadian itu, atau mungkin tidak tahu kalau gadis yang hampir di tabrak adalah Hinata.

"Kalian tidak ingat?" KibaGaaNaru menggeleng.

"Menurut Aniki gimana?"

'Hm? Maksud Sai-nii apa nanya gitu ke Sasu-nii?' Inner KibaGaaNaru.

"Hn!"

"Hahaha… Gomen ne, Aniki~"

Kiba, Gaara juga Naruto sudah tidak heran lagi dengan cara komunikasi yang dilakukan oleh kakak kembar mereka. Hanya saja, mereka sangat-sangat penasaran apa maksud dari kata 'Hn' milik si sulung Namikaze itu. Sudah berkali-kali mereka coba untuk menebak juga menganalisis berdasarkan sumber -pengalaman untuk mengartikan sendiri- yang ada, tetap saja tidak menemukan arti yang benar-benar konkrit. Tidak sekali mereka menanyakan maksud dari kata tak terdeteksi milik Sasuke, namun Sai-lah yang menjawab dengan berkata, 'Cari tahulah sendiri!' kepada mereka.

Tak ingin mendapatkan jawaban yang sama, Kiba, Gaara, dan Naruto pun melakukan kegiatan mereka sebelumnya. Kiba, melihat pemandangan luar dari kaca mobil. Gaara, mendengarkan musik lewat earphone. Naruto, tiduran di kursi paling belakang.

.

-.- Brother Conflict -.-

.

"Tadaima."

"Okaerinasai, Hinata-sama." Ucap sang pelayan sembari membungkuk hormat pada Hinata yang sedang melepas sepatunya.

"Ah~, Ko-san… sudah Hina bilang tidak perlu membungkuk seperti itu." Gerutu Hinata sambil menatap pelayan yang bernama Ko dengan aura intimidasi yang tidak seberapa namun, cukup bagi Ko untuk merasa takut.

"Ha-Ha'i, Hinata-sama."

"Bagus! Mana Otou-san?"

"Hiashi-sama sedang berada di ruang keluarga. Beliau menunggu kehadiran Hinata-sama."

"Ah! Arigatou, Ko-san." Seru Hinata sambil berlari menuju kamarnya untuk mengganti baju.

.

Di sebuah ruangan yang lumayan -sangat- megah, terlihat seorang pria paruh baya yang tengah bercakap dengan seorang pemuda. Mereka sangat terlihat akrab. Ayah dan anak. Itulah hubungan mereka berdua. Wajah mereka benar-benar mirip. Andaikan tidak terlihat dua garis penegasan -keriput- di wajah sang pria, mungkin saja mereka dianggap kembar.

"Maaf menung–NEJI NII-SAN!"

Hinata yang baru saja hendak mengucapkan maaf pada sang ayah, terpekik kaget melihat sang kakak sedang berbicara dengan sang ayah. Hyuuga Neji. Itulah nama sang anak sulung keluarga Hyuuga. Neji bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung menyerbu kearah sang adik tercinta.

"Hinata-chan!"

Mereka berpelukan. Pelukan yang erat nan hangat. Mengumbar aura persaudaraan yang tak bisa di putuskan. Mereka melepaskan pelukan itu setelah mendengar deheman sang Hyuuga senior yang nampak jengah melihat kelakuan kedua anaknya.

'Baru seminggu berpisah sudah seperti itu. Bagaimana kalau setahun?' Inner Hiashi sweatdrop.

"Gomenasai, Tou-san." ucap Hyuuga bersaudara itu. Mereka pun langsung duduk di sofa panjang yang cukup untuk diduduki oleh 5-6 orang. Hiashi sendiri duduk di sofa tunggal yang berada di sisi kanan sofa tempat Hinata dan Neji duduk.

"Kenapa Otou-san tidak memberitahu Hina kalau Neji-nii datang hari ini?" Tanya Hinata dengan nada sebal pada Hiashi.

"Ini kejutan untukmu, Imotou-chan." Disaat Hiashi akan menjawab, Neji telah mendahuluinya.

"Kenapa Neji-nii cepat sekali pindahnya?"

"Nii-san merindukanmu, Imotou."

"Hina juga merindukan Neji-nii."

"Bagaimana sekolah barumu?"

"Menyenangkan, Nii-san."

"Kau pergi dan pulang dengan apa?"

"Tadi Hina jalan kaki saja. Hina sudah hafal jalan kok.

"Kenapa tidak diantar supir? Bagaimana kalau ada apa-apa saat kau pulang tadi?"

"Daijobou desu yo, Nii-san."

Geram. Jengkel. Sebal. Marah. Itulah yang Hiashi rasakan sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? Kedua anaknya ini bercakap-cakap seakan ia tidak ada. Terabaikan. Terasingi. Tercampakkan. Ia merasa tidak dianggap. Hatinya terasa hancur… hancur berkeping-keping hingga tak bersisa. Hingga ia tak mampu lagi untuk menatap tatapan protektive sang putra pada sang putri.

Seharusnya dia yang menanyakan kabar sekolah anak bungsunya. Seharusnya dia yang cemas akan keselamatan anak bungsunya. Seharusnya ia yang mendapatkan kata-kata penenang anak bungsunya. Dan masih banyak lagi kata 'seharusnya' yang tak mampu ia ucapkan.

Sungguh, ia pun merasa dirinya menjadi terlalu OOC seperti anak sulungnya. Ia adalah sang Hyuuga senior. Kenapa ia harus bertingkah OOC seperti ini? Kenapa juga ia harus cemburu pada sang anak sulungnya sendiri? Ia merasa kepalanya akan pecah jika memikirkan hal yang seharusnya tak perlu ia pikirkan.

"Tou-san, daijobou ka?"

Ah! Sang putri menatapnya khawatir. Betapa senangnya ia mendapatkan tatapan seperti itu. Hiashi pun melirik Neji dengan senyum kemenangan.

"Daijobou, Hinata. Tou-san mungkin hanya terlalu lelah."

"Kalau begitu, Hina antarkan Tou-san ke kamar. Lebih baik Tou-san istirahat."

"Ya. Tou-san akan istirahat." Ucap Hiashi dan berjalan dengan Hinata memegang lengan kirinya, takut sang ayah jatuh. 'Yes, I win.' Inner Hiashi sambil bersorak dalam hati.

'Dasar! Tou-san tua Bangka! Cih, aku kan juga mau~' gerutu Neji dalam Hati melihat bagaimana Hinata mengantar sang ayah menuju lantai dua di mana kamar sang ayah berada. Hatinya pun terasa diiris-iris. Sungguh OOC sekali kau, Neji.

.

-.- Brother Conflict -.-

.

"Sa-Sasu-nii!? Nande koko ni?" Pekik Naruto yang kaget melihat sang kakak yang berada di dalam kamarnya.

"Ck, kau lama sekali mandinya, dobe!"

"Ggrrhh… Sasu-nii teme!" Desis Naruto sambil menggertakkan giginya.

"Hn."

Hening. Sasuke hanya diam sambil menatap pigura foto yang terpasang di dinding kamar Naruto. Dan tanpa sadar ia tersenyum dibuatnya. Sedangkan Naruto, dia mencoba untuk menormalkan nafasnya yang memburu. Emosinya selalu meningkat kalau sang kakak tertua mengejeknya dengan sebutan 'Dobe'. Sungguh, dia bukanlah orang yang bodoh. Dia juga bukan orang yang idiot. Dia pun sebenarnya bingung kenapa ia dipanggil 'Dobe' oleh sang kakak tertua.

"Cepatlah pakai baju. Berkumpul di ruang keluarga setelahnya." Kata Sasuke sembari berjalan menuju pintu kamar Naruto, dan keluar meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terdiam di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Yare-yare, ini kan masih jam empat untuk apa ngumpul di ruang keluarga?"

.

Naruto POV

"Hah~, tidak biasanya berkumpul di ruang keluarga jam segini." Gumamku lirih sambil berjalan keluar dari kamar. Selama di kamar, tak henti-hentinya kurutuk perkataan Sasuke-nii tadi. Bisa-bisanya dia menyuruhku dengan mengucapkan kata-kata menyebalkan itu.

Aku menuruni tangga dengan perlahan. Padahal biasanya, jam segini aku sedang main game atau baca komik di kamar sampai makan malam tiba. Kalau kakakku yang lainnya, aku tidak terlalu mengetahuinya. Aku jarang keluar kamar sih.

"Hooo… jadi, kau hampir menabrak seorang gadis, heh?"

"Hn."

"Makanya kalau nyetir yang benar dong, Sasu-chan~"

"Dia yang di tengah jalan. Dan jangan pakai suffiks menjijikkan itu."

"Hahaha… Aniki marah."

"Sabar Sasu-nii."

"Tadi ada yang lebih parah lagi selain itu."

"He? Ada yang lebih parah?"

Aku menghentikan tanganku yang hendak membuka pintu, saat mendengar percakapan itu. Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Apa pendengaranku benar-benar berfungsi baik? Nyatakah ini? Apa kakak-kakakku sedang bercakap dengan mereka? Dengan kedua orang tuaku?

Karna rasa penasaran yang semakin tinggi, aku langsung saja menggerebak pintu dihadapanku ini. Aku tahu ini mengejutkan mereka yang berada di dalam, tapi aku pun tak kalah terkejutnya saat melihat dua figure dewasa yang tengah menatapku dengan raut wajah terkejut. Aku… aku… aku sangat senang. Yah, sangat senang. Mereka…mereka akhirnya pulang.

"Kaa-san! Tou-san!" Seruku pada mereka dan langsung berlari menuju sofa. Mereka berdua pun bangkit dari duduknya dan melebarkan tangannya hendak menangkapku dalam sebuah pelukan.

BRUG

Pelukan ini begitu hangat. Pelukan yang telah kurindukan. Sudah lama aku tak merasakannya. Terakhir kali dua tahun yang lalu. Apa mungkin kakak-kakakku telah mendapatkannya duluan? Wah… jadi ini maksud Sasuke-nii memanggilku ke ruang keluarga. Hahaha… gomen na, Nii-san. Aku sempat merutukmu beberapa kali tadi.

Lama aku bertahan dalam posisi memeluk Kaa-san dan Tou-san, begitu pula sebaliknya. Entah berapa menit. Aku pun tak peduli. Apa kakak-kakakku akan cemburu ya? Hihihi… membayangkannya saja membuatku ketawa dalam hati.

"Sampai kapan kalian akan berpelukan seperti itu?"

Baru saja ku pikirkan, Kiba nii-san sudah mempraktekkannya. Yah, meskipun aku tidak melihat raut wajahnya -karna masih berpelukan-, aku tahu dari nada ketus yang ia keluarkan. Aku, Kaa-san dan Tou-san pun melepaskan pelukan kami. Aku mengambil tempat duduk di samping Gaara-nii. Kaa-san dan tou-san kembali ketempat duduk mereka semula.

"Gomen ne~ Aniki-tachi." Maafku pada mereka dengan cengiran khas milikku.

"Huh!"

Hahaha… dia marah. Sudahlah, kuabaikan saja Kiba-nii yang merajuk. Yang membuatku penasaran adalah kenapa Kaa-san dan Tou-san tidak memberitahu kami jika mereka akan pulang? Apa ini sebuah kejutan? Lantas, berapa lama ya mereka akan di sini? Itulah yang sejak tadi yang ingin kutanyakan.

"Kenapa kalian tidak memberitahu kami jika akan pulang?"

Sasuke nii-san, memang selalu to the point. Dengan begini, pertanyaan yang sejak tadi berkecamuk dalam pikiranku akan terjawab.

Naruto POV End

Suasana menjadi hening setelah Sasuke melontarkan pertanyaan. Salah satu maid mengetuk pintu ruang keluarga dan di persilahkan masuk oleh Minato. Setelah maid itu meletakkan cemilan juga minuman di atas meja, ia undur diri dari keheningan yang terjadi di ruang keluarga Namikaze.

Setelah maid itu keluar, suasana kembali mencair sebab Naruto dengan hebohnya memakan cake yang dibawakan oleh maid itu. Naruto juga berceloteh mengenai rasa dari cake yang memang ia sukai itu. Cocho Orange. Itulah rasa cake kesukaan Naruto. Mau tidak mau, semua yang melihatnya pun tersenyum, kecuali untuk Sasuke dan Gaara. Mereka hanya tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis.

"Minato-kun, kau yang menjelaskan pada mereka ya?" Kushina pun membuka suaranya. Ia menatap Minato dengan harap. Minato pun membalas tatapan sang istri dan mengangguk pasrah.

"Yare-yare, baiklah." Minato menarik nafas dalam, lalu ia hembuskan perlahan. Kushina memperhaikan wajah putra-putranya. "Tou-san akan menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke." Minato menatap Kushina, Kushina pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Mulai hari ini, Tou-san akan mengurusi anak perusahaan NamiUzu Corp. yang berada di Konoha, Rasengan Corp. Sedangkan Kaa-sanmu, akan mengurusi anak perusahaan UchiUzu Corp. yang ada di Konoha juga, Chidori Corp."

"Jadi…"

"Tou-san dan Kaa-san…"

"Akan tinggal…"

"Di rumah ini…"

"Mulai sekarang?"

Kalimat bersambung yang diucapkan oleh SasuSaiKibaGaaNaru secara beruntut dibalas dengan anggukan kepala semangat juga senyuman lebar dari Kushina. Minato hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman lembutnya.

"YATTA~!"

Kiba dan Naruto berteriak kompak kemudian beradu tinju. Sasuke dan Gaara hanya tersenyum simpul melihatnya. Sedangkan Sai, dia hanya menampilkan senyum andalannya.

"Tapi…"

Mendengar kata 'Tapi' yang terucap dari Minato, Kiba dan naruto langsung berhenti bersorak. Mereka menatap Minato serius. Takut jika hal yang benar-benar mereka harapkan tak akan terjadi.

"Tapi?" Beo kelima Namikaze bersaudara itu.

"Mungkin Tou-san dan Kaa-san akan pergi sekitar dua minggu atau tiga minggu untuk mengecek NamiUzu Corp. dan UchiUzu Corp."

Kelimanya terdiam. Mereka berpikir, tidak masalah kalau hanya dua minggu sampai tiga minggu. Daripada dua tahun sekali pulang.

"Tidak masalah!" Ucap mereka serentak dengan nada yang berbeda. Tebak saja sendiri gimana nadanya.

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu, ayo kalian ceritakan semua kejadian di sekolah! Kaa-san dan Tou-san lama tak mendengarkan cerita kalian." Terang Kushina dengan tatapan berharap. Ia tahu, sudah lama sekali tidak mengobrol leluasa dengan putra-putranya. Jadi, mulai hari ini ia mengharapkan tidak ada gangguan yang berarti dalam hubungan kekeluargaan mereka.

.

.

.

Tsuzuku

Hehehe… maaf jika tidak seperti yang di harapkan. Ne, saya masih newbie. Dan, saya sebenrnya seorang Fujo, jadi agak sulit membuat fic straight romance. Jadi, mungkin di chap depan sampai seterusnya, aka nada implicit YAOI. But, NOT BL. Saya hanya senang baca fic BL n YAOI, tapi tidak berniat untuk membuat Fiction BL. Kalau YAOI, paling selingan. Osh… jika berkenan, tinggalkan review ya~

Jaa na, ttebayo!

REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
